7 Minutes in Heaven
by J.A. Hastings
Summary: Where are we?" I asked. "My house." "Why are we here?" "Don't you remember?" Crappy summary. Please read. Rimahiko two-shot. Rated T for kissing.
1. Rima

**MeiXLi: Hello!!!**

**Rima: Oh, no!**

**MeiXLi: Hey, that's mean, Rima!**

**Nagi: She's like that…**

**MeiXLi: I know… well, this is my first Rimahiko fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Nagi: Mei does not own Shugo Chara! Nor its characters!**

_Rima's POV_

Amu snapped her fingers.

"Ikuto, Kuukai." Both of them came making a military salute.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Take them." She said nodding towards the crossdresser and me. I looked at him scared and he gave me the same fearful gaze.

"Roger!" Ikuto and Kuukai walked to us, and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of music. I looked around only to see purple-head closer to me than he has ever been: I was resting my head on his shoulder. He was listening to his iPod **(A/N: Don't own!)**

"Are you awake?" He asked. My 16-year-old rival, Fujisaki Nagihiko, was my most hated person in the world. I unconsciously touched his chest and jumped up blushing. I didn't know he had such a toned chest! Well, he was the basketball team's captain…

"Y-Yeah, I'm awake, purple-head."

"Why are you always so mean to me?" He asked frowning. I ignored him and looked around the place we were in. I was a closet, a _huge_ closet.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"My house." Nagihiko answered. Wait… since when do I call him that?

"Why are we here?"

"Don't you remember?"

_* Flashback *_

"Freak! Crossdresser! Purple head!"

"Chibi devil! Shrimp. Shortie!"

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR FIGHTING!!!!" Amu screamed, and Nagihiko and I stopped. "I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS!"

Then she called Ikuto and Kuukai and I collapsed.

_* End of Flashback *_

"Oh…" I muttered.

"Yeah…"

My feet moved to the closet's door and I tried opening it. Impossible, it was locked. Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside. Nagihiko stood up, and walked next to me.

"Amu! Let us out!"

"NO. FREAKING. WAY." Amu answered loudly.

"We've already stopped fighting!"

"I know but… look at the closet's door, there's a paper with something written on it. When you've guessed what it refers to, tell me about it."

I did as she said and saw a piece of paper with the number 7 on it. 7 what? I looked over to Nagihiko and saw him bright red as he stared at the same paper.

And then, I got it.

A closet, the number seven, a guy and a girl… Oh C'mon! 7 minutes in heaven?" I, too, blushed a deep shade of red.

"Se-seven minutes in heaven?" I asked embarrassed. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nagihiko jerk his head towards me.

. AMU.

_Amu's POV_

"Se-seven minutes in heaven?" I heard Rima ask.

I smiled widely. "HAAAAAAI!" I answered. I know Rima will kill me for this, but I'm making her a favor, I think it's time for her to realize her feelings for Nagi, so let's continue with my plan!

_Rima's POV_

"If we-we do this, will you let us out?" Nagi asked. Wait… WHAT'S WITH THE 'NAGI'??

"Hai, hai." Another voices responded.

"Kuukai?"

"And Ikuto, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase and Tsukasa!!" Nikaidou exclaimed loudly.

"Oi! Don't forget me!"

"And Yukari…"

"LET ME OUT!" Nagihiko screeched totally out of character. "I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC, DAMMIT!"

"THEN, KISS RIMA!!!" The others yelled back.

I stood there, quiet. Purple head looked at me and walked in my direction. My eyes widened.

"OK!" He told the rest as they all laughed and fan-girl screamed.

"Your seven minutes start NOW!"

He moved closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath in my mouth. I was shocked by his movement, that at first, I didn't feel his lips crash against mine.

When I was able to realize he was kissing me, I felt his hands moving down to my waist. He pressed me tighter to him. I tried to struggle but he held me harder so I couldn't move. Soon after, I closed my eyes.

_You know you want to kiss him back!_

Conscience?

_It's me!! Now kiss him!_

I did as told and slowly started to respond. It was perfect the way our lips matched together, as if meant to be. In the beginning it was a sweet kiss, but then it got fiercer.

Nagihiko licked my lips and my hands made their way to his buttoned shirt. He pressed his tongue harder, seeking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him explore it while I did the same.

The, my hands touched something hard, and I realized I had opened his shirt completely; I blushed tomato-red.

After a minute we were making out in the floor. He was rubbing my back as I tangled my hands in his hair.

"Guys! You've got one more minute!" Yaya said. We both opened our eyes and pulled apart gasping for air.

I watched as he turned his back on me, and started buttoning his shirt. Though he wasn't looking at me, I turned too, and my inner battle started.

What the hell did I just do???

_You kissed him, duh!_

I know, but why?

_Ehh… because you wanted? Are you really that much of an idiot, Rima! YOU. LOVE. NAGI!!_

WHAT!!!!???

I went back to my memory. All the times Nagihiko saved me from the X-Eggs and Easter, all the times he helped me, all the times he'd smiled for me…

Yeah, I love Fujisaki Nagihiko, I love him so much that I would die, but I won't tell anyone…yet. Won't tell _him _yet.

But, how does he feel about me?

**MeiXLi: Finally! I wrote that looooong ago, but was too lazy to type it, he he…**

**Rima: I-D-I-O-T!**

**Nagi: So, you **_**did **_**like the kiss Rima-chan… * smirks ***

**Rima: O/////O No, I-I didn't**

**MeiXLi and Nagi: Ehhh… * Chibi smirk ***

**Rima: We-Well! Why do you care, anyways? Th-Thanks for reading!**

**Nagi: Wow, she's so happy that she was kind to the readers!**

**Rima: Shut. UP!**

**MeiXLi: Thanks for reading, and please R&R!!**


	2. Nagihiko

**MeiXLi: Hello people!!! Sorry for not updating yesterday as I promised, but I lost my cell phone's battery and I'm really sad and freaking out...**

**Nagi: Don't worry, you'll find it.**

**MeiXLi: * hugs Nagi * Arigatou, Nagi!!!**

**Rima:* glares *...**

**MeiXLi: She's angry again...**

**Rima: I'M NOT ANGRY!! It's just that I... O/////O**

**Nagi: * smirks * She's too happy to talk, aren't you Ri-ma? This chapter is about your emotions too...**

**Rima: SHUT UP!**

**MeiXLi: * sighs * Ok, whatever, I own nothing! Cause if I owned SC! There would be much more Rimahiko moments!!**

**Nagi: HELLZ YEAH!!!**

**Rima: NOOO!!**

_Nagi's POV_

I woke up early, and changed into my school uniform trying to get out of my head the only thing I've been thinking of: Rima. I had kissed Mashiro Rima, the girl I was supposed to hate. But man! I couldn't resist it! Just looking at her innocent and surprised look as I approached her made me want to touch her face, and press my lips against her own. I had to admit it, I loved Rima. I loved her smile, I loved when she teased me, I loved when she had kissed me... but I wouldn't tell the others, I wouldn't tell _her _yet. **(A/N: Deja vu much?)**

"Thinking about Rima?" I turned to see Rhythm smirking.

"Of course he is!" Temari replied hiding a giggle behind her kimono's sleeve.

"Guys, instead of helping me, you're making me feel worse..."

"No! We are trying to help you!" Both of them yelled.

I sighed, let's go to school and face the chibi devil's fury.

* School *

I walked down the principal hallway of Seiyo High. I was trying not to bump into Rima. I continued until I saw a lock of bright blonde hair disappearing behind a wall. My feet moved by themselves, and dragged me forward.

My suspicion was right, it was her.

Rima was surrounded by a huge bunch of her fanboys as they all blushed and gushed over her. I felt my blood boiling at the sight of Rima being around so many Rima-stalkers. And when I thought that was the worst thing, something worse happened: My fangirls appeared.

_Rima's POV_

I was trying to avoid Nagihiko. I even decided to walk the longest path to each of my classes and no one had seen me yet, but I knew my tranquility wouldn't last long as I saw a group of boys screaming "Rima-chan!" and "Queen!". Too much noise! Wow, these guys are really annoying! DEAR LORD! I tried glaring at them, but it didn't work.

"Rima, why don't you give them an order so that they go away?" I looked at Kusu Kusu and whispered a simple 'I don't think they'll stop...'. She nodded and I sighed heavily.

Suddenly, I felt a powerful, yet sweet stare. I turned around and saw Nagihiko in the middle of a huge bunch of his fangirls. I looked into Nagihiko's eyes, and he did the same.

I want to rip that girls' heads off!!!! I'M REALLY PISSED!!!

_Nagi's POV_

I only had eyes for Rima, and she only had eyes for me. Both of us were staring at each other, hazel and gold in the same sync. She unlocked her gaze from me and looked around me. She looked pissed. Was she jealous? **(A/N: **_**Totally**_** jealous!! Rima: SHUT UP!!!)**

She took a step towards me and her fanboys opened way for her to pass. She smirked and my eyes went wide. I did the same.

As soon as I took the step, I felt someone take over my body. _Damn you, Rhythm._

I carried Rima bridal style and started running without direction. I peeked at her face and saw her blushing a deep shade of red. I chuckled to myself.

"Oi! Nagihiko!" She yelled. I continued running until I reached an empty hall. Rima jumped down from my arms and glared at me.

"What the hell?"

"Hey! It was Rhythm's fault!" I told her.

"But Rhythm is _your_ chara!!"

"So what? He's totally different from me." I pointed out. She sighed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked with her bangs covering her eyes.

"I-I..." I couldn't tell her I was jealous, she would laugh at me and my feelings. Rima could be very, _very _indifferent if she wanted to. To be honest, I was afraid, afraid that she would reject me, that she would stay away from me... I didn't want Rima to feel troubled either, she had enough problems at home.

But I was wrong.

Suddenly, her lips were on mine and I couldn't explain anymore. It started fierce and passionate. I moved my hands down her waist and her hands tangled up in my hair. She decided to be more assertive, and took the lead this time. She slid her tongue in my mouth and played around with it. I knew then, that I was making up excuses because I was indecisive.

Rima broke apart panting. I blushed redder than a tomato, if that's possible. She looked dizzy.

"I-I love you!" She mumbled. My eyes were wide. "I love you, Fujisaki Crossdresser Nagihiko, I just couldn't bear seeing you with so many girls and-" I gave her a quick peck on the lips to shut her up, and then smiled.

"Me too." I said. She opened her eyes big, and started crying. I hugged her until she stopped sobbing. When she was sober again, I leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled widely.

And then...

Our perfect moment of blissful romance, ended.

I heard sobbing, and thought Rima was crying again, but she gave me the same confused look. We looked to the side, and saw Yaya, Amu and Tadase crying while Kuukai, Ikuto and Utau smirked and ate popcorn.

"Wow, guys! You could make a movie!" Kuukai said.

"So-So... ROMANTIC!!" Yaya and Amu whined together as Tadase mumbled ' I shouldn't be crying... but God!'

Rima and I looked at each other. She grabbed my hand and started running with her. I heard the other's screams, but I ignored them. Rima and I were together, and that is what matters.

And to think that everything started with 7 Minutes in Heaven.

**MeiXLi: There... DONE!**

**Rima: It was...good.**

**Nagi: It was really emotional, I think this chapter is better than the first one.**

**Rima: You just say that 'cause your POV is all over the chapter!!!**

**Nagi: And you say **_**that **_**'cause you accepted you were jealous!!!**

**Rima: Crossdresser!**

**Nagi: Shrimp!**

**Amu: * sighs * Should I put them again in a closet?**

**Rima and Nagi: HELL NOOOO!!!**

**MeiXLi: By the way, Amu, what are ya doing here?**

**Amu: I was passing by...**

**Ikuto: Yeah, right! She came running here!**

**Amu: * blushes * Sh-Shut up! How do you know?**

**Ikuto: * smirks * Oh, are you trying to deny it, Amu-koi?**

**Amu: * blushes even redder * He-Hey!**

**MeiXLi: Amu, Ikuto, this is NOT an Amuto fanfic, if you want to make out, go somewhere else.**

**Ikuto: Roger! * carries Amu away while she screams***

**MeiXLi: * sweatdrops * Well, I think I'll start a Shugo Chara! and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle crossover fanfic. It's gonna be a Utau X Syaoran fanfic!!!**

**Utau: Eww!! Why that?**

**MeiXLi: It's from a dream I had... kinda strange, but I think it's ok.**

**Syaoran: If you say so...**

**MeiXLi: Syaoran... WRONG FANFIC!!!**

**Syaoran: But you typed me here! **

**MeiXLi: I don't care!!!**

**...**

**MeiXLi: Well, by the way, I found my cell phone's battery so I'm happy right now!! Yay! And what's left to say is.... Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
